


A Letter to Sam and Dean Winchester

by Loisterransbradbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brothers, Family, Final Battle, Gen, Other, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loisterransbradbury/pseuds/Loisterransbradbury
Summary: A letter from Rampiel, Angel of Endurance with some surprising information for the Winchester brothers.





	A Letter to Sam and Dean Winchester

Letter to Sam and Dean Winchester

Dear boys,  
You are men but to me you will always be my boys. Even though you know nothing about me, I have been with you through all that you have endured and we have met briefly on a few occasions.  
Although I knew you had to suffer through it all to become the vessels of victory that you are. It pained me to see what you were subjected to as children. When permitted I did step in and gave the situation a little tweak in your favour. Remember when your Dad dragged you to Illinois for the first time? Sam was very ill with a high fever and you were trying to figure out how get him to hospital Dean? Someone knocked on your door and you found a package with everything in it you would needed to care for him along with instructions. As well as $50 to use to buy some proper food. I was glad to see you spent the money wisely and Sam soon recovered. I didn’t get into too much trouble for that one as you never saw me. Had to keep a low profile there for a while though.

In Ohio I put my neck out again. You boys were in Billy Gene’s Diner with only enough money for one meal between the both of you. I sat down next to you at the counter and struck up a conversation. Dean, I think you were set to bolt as soon as I opened my mouth and you got just a little bit surly and suspicious when I offered to buy you both lunch. Thankfully; because you felt responsible for Sam’s wellbeing you gave in. I left the diner before you finished the fried chicken meal but I was close enough to see the smiles on your faces when the waitress gave you a large serve of pie each. A little treat for two young boys who never really got them.

More than once I have called upon others to keep the demons at bay just so you had a day to rest, a day to catch your breath.  
I have sat with you as you slept, calming the nightmares when I could, catching your tears, so many tears.

You boys have had many demons to fight and I am not talking black eyed hell slaves, vampires, witches, ghosts or leviathan. I am talking your inner demons.  
Dean, I hope now as a grown man that you realise you were never going to live up to your father’s expectations as a kid. That was an impossible task. I know Sam you always looked up to Dean, wanted to be as tough and strong as your older brother. But inside Dean you hid a shy boy who just wanted to be loved. I also know that when Sam left for college you were so proud of him. You need to tell him and about the fights you had with your father when he wanted to pull him back into the hunter life.

I always knew that Sam would be back by your side, it was preordained but when Jessica arrived in your life Sam, I thought you had a chance of normal for a while. So did Dean, he prayed for it. Then Dean, you arrived on his doorstep asking for help. I know how hard that was for you. Not being able to fix it all on your own. Asking for help was hard enough but I know asking Sam shattered your heart. I also know you had every intention of getting him back to college no matter what your father said.  
Sam, I know you were crushed and devastated at Jessica’s death and blamed Dean for a long time. But he had no idea, neither did I. He did the only thing he thought he could. He buried his feelings. Took your abuse and took on the job of looking out for his little brother again. Did he go overboard? Probably.

You have drifted away from each other over the years but always, always found your way back to be united once more. As I said, preordained.  
I would hope now as men you can be there for each other. The each other deep inside; the Sam and Dean who try so hard to hide that vulnerable DNA string. You try and hide your pain and anger from each other but you’ve both understood the others inner darkness, inner pain, inner turmoil. You have each other. Boys, give yourselves permission to talk about it. Talk to each other.

In my own way I have tried to ease the pain without making ripples in the universe that would be noticed. If I could have given you a different childhood, I would have. But since the dawn of time you boys have been destined to keep darkness at bay. Time and time again, when all seemed lost you have stepped up and pushed back the tide of evil when no one else thought it possible.

You have lost and sacrificed so much, literally been to hell and back. So you know what is at stake. I have a mother’s heart and it has wept every single time you have wept those seen and unseen tears.  
I know you are so very tired Dean, You to Sam. It has been a long hard journey for you both with more questions than answers. I hope this letter answers some of those questions. I have travelled so many miles of that journey with you and it will be my honour to stand at you side and fight the final battle of souls. That battle is still to come and you two will be the ones who sway the fight for good. Angels and demons alike will kneel at your feet.

On the day of your birth Dean, Tadhiel the angel of sacrifice came to me with a word from our father. He asked me to give up my heavenly home to watch over you and Sam until the final battle. At which time I can stand with the great generals that will defeat evil and bring peace throughout all of existence. Sam and Dean, you are those generals. You were created more than human but born into the human world, yet your heritage is celestial.  
My dear boys, God may have been silent but he was never gone.

You think family and caring have been your Achilles heel. Nothing can be further from the truth. Angels and demons tremble at the mention of your names for they know together you wield a mighty weapon. You are mighty weapons.  
Winchester is the name that will be heralded thought-out eternity. A name that evokes, hope, strength and determination, will be the name synonymous with the bringers of peace, the ones that opened the gates to a New Jerusalem.  
I know you will put right the world of angels as well as the world of men.

Always and Forever, Brothers, Warriors, Family.  
Rampiel  
Angel of Endurance  
With you for eternity.

You were always family


End file.
